


Личное

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Удар кулаком — тоже поцелуй</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9353) by noonish. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Уже давно никто не бил Америку всерьёз. Уже давно кулак не впечатывался в плоть по-настоящему. Франция не верил в силу рукопашной разборки, считая это неотёсанностью, а Англия предпочёл воспользоваться томиком сочинений Шекспира (к счастью, это было сокращённое издание), когда ему потребовалось подкрепить свои слова.

Но и это не было дракой в полном смысле слова. В этих ударах не было настоящей злости и смысла. Это — привычное, прирученное, почти игривое. И ночью, когда можно наконец-то расслабиться, Америка позволяет себе подумать о том, как здорово быть неуязвимым. Никто не рискует замахнуться на сверхсилу кулаком. И трубой тоже.

Это ведь самоубийство.

На следующий день на собрании холодно. Холоднее обычного — ведь Россия наконец-то решил присутствовать. В последнее время он запирался у себя в номере и наотрез отказывался выходить. Но нет, не сегодня. Сегодня он здесь, и рядом с ним единственное свободное место.

Америка садится, и он готов поклясться, что видит пар от дыхания. Вполне в духе России, совершенно ненормально. Россия был слишком странный даже как для страны, чтоб пытаться его понять. Когда Россия говорит, это всегда одно из двух, и приходиться самому угадывать, чего ему лучше не говорить. История разделяла его, резала на кусочки и сшивала обратно не одну дюжину раз. Россия — не просто страна. Он — наследие.

— Америка, — говорит он тем временем. Он даже не утруждается повернуть голову, просто смотрит перед собой пустым взглядом. Вдох, выдох. Америке снова мерещится пар. — Рад встрече.

Америка ухмыляется, услышав натянутое приветствие. Это и правда как игра.

— Рад, что ты выполз из номера, чтоб поздороваться.  
— Ты думаешь, это ради тебя? Америка, в тебе прибавилось заносчивости.  
— Ну да, — фыркает он, — по крайней мере, у меня нет нежелательных прибавлений, в отличие от тебя.

Все разговоры затихают в ту же секунду. Россия цепенеет, воздух становится ещё холоднее. Америка едва успевает осознать сказанное, успевает даже укорить себя: «Дерьмо, Джонс, за сорок лет ты так ничему и не научился». А потом Россия встаёт, хватает Америку за воротник и поднимает кран, примеряясь к челюсти.

Америка готовится к удару.  
И на короткое мгновение задумывается, остановит ли их кто-нибудь. Думает, каков на вкус металл. Думает, что рядом с Россией холоднее, чем в комнате в целом.

Пауза.  
Тишина.

И Россия роняет кран. Отпускает и смотрит, как он падает на пол, отскакивает от плиток и откатывается с неприятным звоном. Америка помнит, что Россия не расставался с этим краном многие годы. Наверное, сегодня небеса милостивы. Он даже верит в это ещё секунду.

И даже думает, что уже можно вдохнуть.

А потом гладкая кожаная перчатка России врезается в челюсть, и Америка обнаруживает себя на полу, разглядывающим такой недостижимо далёкий потолок. Слышит лязг, когда Россия поднимает кран. Слышит, как русский бормочет проклятие на своём языке и поспешно уходит.

Франции словно безразлично происходящее. Англия говорит что-то про «следить за словами». Китай опускается на колени рядом и протягивает бумажный платок, пока Америка медленно садится. Он чувствует во рту привкус крови. Он слишком ошеломлён, чтоб выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Как же давно никто не бил Америку всерьёз.


End file.
